So I do OHara
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: Shassie Fluff: Carlton finds a cup cake on his desk, and is suspicious only until the culprit  Shawn  returns to the station with a confession and an explanation. Butterflies are then unleashed in Lassie's stomach.  Not literally!


**A/N: **Just a little ficlet, brought on from being tired, and feeling happy. Reviews are loved, but um – don't read if you're allergic to fluff!

~Matilda

P.S

Yes I know having Jules name in the title is confusing – and no this isn't Lassiet – its Shassie all the way for me baby!

**So I do O'Hara...So I do.**

Lassiter was suspicious, very suspicious. Being the first detective in the station on Monday he couldn't tell you why he was coming into work to find a cup cake on his desk. The cupcake sat so innocently, and perfectly centered. There was no note, no explanation – just a cup cake.

"O'Hara!" Lassiter called his partner over as soon as she walked through the doors that morning, the younger detective came over to see what Lassiter needed.

"Do we have a case?" Juliet sounded curious, but also still a little tired. Her coffee hadn't quite kicked in.

"No – not officially, did you leave this here?" Lassiter gestured to the cupcake.

"Sorry, no." Juliet shrugged. "Maybe McNab did?"

"Why would McNab? He's not even here...Oh never mind." Lassiter made the quick decision to disregard the cupcake completely. "It looks sugary as hell and for all I know it's poisoned. I'm throwing it out."

Lassiter held up the cupcake in question, it was chocolate and wrapped in green tin foil, the icing was vanilla with yellow sprinkles. The detective regarded it closely, before tossing it into his trash bin. He set to work then, completely forgetting the cupcake was there.

Later in the afternoon, Lassiter was neck deep in paper work when the usual sound of Spencer's voice came bounding through the station's doors. Lassiter suppressed a groan – he couldn't just have a quiet Monday now could he? He watched as Spencer made a beeline straight for him.

"Lassie-frass! Happy Monday – sort of, Tuesdays are better, Wednesday being my favourite day that isn't Saturday but alas – its Monday so happy Monday."

"I know." Lassiter growled a bit. "We don't need a 'psychic' today Spencer – go home." Lassiter really had to finish his paper work.

"I know." Shawn's voice sounded mysterious then, and he held his hand to his temple in his all knowing trade mark pose – his other hand was held behind his back. "I was just hopping in to see if you enjoyed the cupcake I got you – so...how was it?"

Lassiter blinked – that cupcake was from Shawn? Why Shawn? ... "You...brought me a cupcake?"

"Of course! I sweet talked McNab into dropping it on your desk this morning before he signed off duty for the day."

"Oh..." Lassiter's eyes side glanced to his trash bin. "Someone must've eaten it on me..." Why he was covering up? He had no idea, he also had no idea why he felt so guilty, and that he was suddenly blushing.

"No worries!" Shawn sounded pleased by this. "Here!" From behind his back he produced an identical cup cake. "I had a feeling." Shawn said, and he grinned.

"Err..." Lassiter's face burned... "Thanks? ...But why?..."

"I didn't get to see you yesterday." Shawn explained, and he sounded genuinely upset about this.

"So...?" Lassiter was confused. "You missed me?" Lassiter was secretly pleased by this.

"Yes." Shawn admitted. "I missed you. Every father's day I give cupcakes to the important men in my life. Except for my actual dad who just got a gift certificate to home depot – he loved it! As usual."

"Oh." Lassiter wasn't expecting that answer. Before he could say another word however; Shawn had turned on his heel, and left.

"See you later Lassie!"

Lassiter normally didn't eat sugary heart attacks, but without really thinking about it – he ate the whole cup cake in two big bites. It was delicious, and sweet. He was important. Most importantly, he was important to Shawn. This knowledge made him feel all weird and mushy inside.

"Carlton." Juliet's voice broke his concentration.

"Yes?" He went straight back to his 'work face' – he was at work after all.

Juliet just smiled. "You've got a sprinkle stuck on your lip."

"So I do O'Hara...So I do."


End file.
